Battle City: Legend of the Destiny Slayer
by ice hell fire
Summary: Here is the story about a girl who is sister to Gozabura's elder son yet not his daughter in any way, and she's the one Destiny Slayer... My first fic so please be nice! Read and review if you read my story coz I need motivation to coninue after a whole y
1. Default Chapter

ice hell fire here, this is my first fic, it was in my head for a year or more and now I'm finally 13, the age to put this up! Since I repeated times over it's my first fic so don't be mean. And if you find something inappropriate tell me and I'll change it, I'm not too familiar with the ratings since I never really go to the cinema much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, domino city, the characters except for Sapphire. I don't own any of the cards but Dragon's lair, holy dragon empress and the summon call of the siblings, all right's reserved. So don't sue me, oh and the idea of the story is mine

* * *

In the middle of battle city...

Right after Joey beat Weevil Underwood, a girl with a dark hood which just covered her eyes slightly on appeared out of nowhere. She's tall and slender, wearing a trench coat which is much in the same style of Kaiba's. Yugi and Co. didn't even took her as a girl given that she is so unusually tall for a girl (just slightly shorter than Kaiba); not until she chuckled slightly and revealed her duel disk.

"Yugi Motou, I challenge you to a duel; if you win, I shall give you all the locater cards you and your friends need to enter the finals. If you loss, all your locater, trap and magic cards will be mine, take it easy or I'll make it the hard way. "

Tea asked cautiously "Are you a rare hunter? I never knew there were girls among them."

The reply was simple and short "No."

Joey couldn't hold his temper down as usual; it took both Duke and Tristan to hold him back. "Then who are you than? Spat it out girl! I wouldn't be surprised if you are related to Kaiba, you.... " Before he could finish his sentence he regretted it, the girl lifted him right up by the collar and tossed him 10 meters away in to a fountain as if he's a rug doll.

"I have my own reasons to remain this way, there's killers coming for me abroad, and I seriously think you should learn some manners wheeler; and no, I am NOT related to Kaiba for your information. Now Yugi, or let's say YAMI, are you accepting the challenge?"

"I don't know how you know who I am, but I am accepting the challenge, and only bullies throw people around."

The reply was still short and clipped, but this time warmer "And not even bully would bother with someone not worth the time reasoning."

* * *

Yami set two cards face down, and one monster face down in defense mode and ended his turn. After she drew her cards, the girl looked up "You lost."

"May I ask how? You've got no monsters."

"I'm getting some, I play 'Dragon's lair'; Its got many effects: one of them is I could summon as many dragons as I wish without cost or tributes from my hand, deck, out of play or graveyard on to the field. Up to five the first turn but only three per every second turn. They cannot be harmed by any spell, trap or effect cards, and 'dragon's lair' cannot be removed from it's owner's side of field or being affect by any spell, trap or effect cards. Another is that the turn I summon 'Dragon's lair all cards on your side of field and hand will be send to the graveyard. And thirdly I many still summon five other monsters of other types normally one per one turn. Those are only the major effects, even though it only last 7 turns and you say you haven't lost?"

Yami manage to speak through the gaps of his teeth "That depends on what you summon."

She chuckled again, but yet to be warmer still than the last. "How about all seven Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons fused?"

Yami paled but then laughed out "There is only 4 BEWD, and one is torn. You definitely can't have them since Kaiba does, and he will be turning the whole domino city up side down by now if they had been stolen; but you can't even have more than three-of-a-kind cards in your deck, how could you triumph with them without being disqualified?"

'Believe me Yami, there's much that you don't know. Socrates said... actually what was it again? It was some thing like 'All I know, is that I know nothing.' You are no true pharaoh, believe it or not.' The mystical girl naming sapphire thought to herself and smiled inwardly. Little did Yami know that he meet the one who vowed on slaying destiny in the wish of being her own master, obeying no one but herself and her sense rather than the commend of another.

* * *

"First, I summon the three Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons I own from my deck, and then I play this card."

"What is it?"

"'The summon call of the siblings.'.It allows me to summon all the cards of the same name of one of those present on the field on to the playfield seven kilometers from here or closer if the field allows it. Now..."

In Kaiba's bureau a blast of energy burst out his deck and three Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon broke out of the cards.

"Open the window or we'll be forced to break out."

Kaiba was never so surprised in his entire life; Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons talking are just as strange to him as if one day finding out Mokuba is a girl. (Even though that can't happen as we all know -)

"We said, open the window, we will return, you may follow if you must."

Kaiba opened the window without even hesitating, his dragons is the only things he trust other than Mokuba. But he soon followed after to see what could have caused the dragons to go in such a hurry.

* * *

Another BEWG appeared on the field "Yugi, tell your grandpa that there's no way a spellcaster could ever own a true dragon. I mesmerized Kaiba to tear myself to relieve myself from the shame." Yugi only stared, a dragon, talking, telling him that his grandpa shouldn't ever own a true dragon all at once is just too much

Joey was about to say "see I told you there isn't seven BEWG" when he heard a thunderous tro-roar and another three landed on the playfield followed by a panting Kaiba. Joey's eyes nearly popped out as all three of them bowed to her, receiving some stroking in return.

Before any of them could say anything further Sapphire fused them together.

As the blinding light faded a single gigantic BEWG dragon appeared, there's no word to describe its beauty or handsomeness, and most of all not its strength which is plain even to mortal eyes. It still has roughly the identical look as before, but its wings are bigger and longer in proportions. And a sky blue sapphire embedded itself between its eyes like the other Egyptian god cards.

"Say hi to the "holy dragon empress", the dragon goddess."

Kaiba would have never imagined such a creature until he saw it with his own eyes, finally he torn his attention off it turn to the wielder of the creature. Even before he could see the person's face he can tell that he or she is definitely not one of the Malik's servants or puppets-this person has an aura that just tells one that she or he is determent to stand their ground and bow to no one.

And much to everyone's but Kaiba and sapphire's astonishment the being turned and licks her hood of her face and licked her again. Kaiba read about such behaviors in a book he found in a hidden attic in Kaiba Mansion, so he was not as surprised as the rest.

Yugi and co. was finally able to see her face; it was slender and pale, emphasize her eyes that seem to shift different shades of blue now and than. And her hair is light milk-coffee brown, short like tea's but in many ways more elegant. She commended the dragon to fire its furious blast and burned Yugi's duel disk to cinders. Yugi had no choice but to hand over all of his locator, trap and magic cards. As she put her hood back on and handed Kaiba's cards back she gasped at something and then she shock her head denying the possibility, vanishing as fast as she came.

Ice hell fire: So was it ok? Review please- I dunno if the rating is a bit high or low so tell me if I need to change it. There's some violence in the later chapter in sapphire's past so I don't think it will be a G or PG


	2. The Boarding, the first duel and a god c...

Here's the next chapter and I post it on the same day I did with the first, I really hated it when a story is short, but again I hate a story that's boring so tell me if it's good or not!

* * *

They did not see sapphire till the boarding of the airship, but before that...

She turned in to a dark ally and retrieved her eagle, every time she has her around in a duel people say she's cheating while she never did. The eagle is satisfying its stomach with its fresh kill- a fat pigeon; it almost purred at sapphire's stroking.

The eagle poached itself on to the girl's shoulder, they have been together for so long that there's no need for words or any sort of communication to ask the other a favor. As they continued their way to their destination all the clouds above them cleared themselves out of the way and the sun smiled down to the unique pear and perfect candidates for the destiny slayer.

* * *

As the dusk creep slowly in to the end to the day, duelists begin to arrive at the stadium. Seven's all set and one more to go, the seven present are: Kaiba, Sapphire, Malik (all but sapphire think he's nemo), Odion (whom all but sapphire think he's malik), Ryou (Who's possessed by Bakura, and again only sapphire knows), Yugi and Joey.

As the last lay of sunlight vanished behind the horizon Ishizu in disguise entered, followed by Mai. Even though according to the rules Mai may not enter but Mokuba invited her onboard anyway. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the eagle, but he let it pass and chose to ignore the fact the tournament isn't really turning out like the way he wish it to be. It might even end in chaos.

Sapphire pulled out a tiny set of earphone and plugged it to her odd looking watch as she boarded, Kaiba steal a look at it and his heart dropped. That's the newest invention of X-Teens, the company which sued Pegasus for stealing the copyright of the game Duel Monsters and bankrupted Pegasus within three days. If she's related to X-Teens, it should almost mean a 100% that it's trouble, it's rumored that every person in it is the best of the best. Even if she's not, if she could afford such luxury and getting more BEWD than there was she is definitely more dangerous than she seems to be. He'd better keep an eye on this girl.

* * *

While Yugi and co. stuffed themselves full of food, Sapphire just leaned on a wall and fed her eagle with some raw meat. No leather gloves, Kaiba noted; only when an expert eagle trainer is absolutely sure that the eagle wouldn't attack them or any one else dare to do that. The eagle is definitely expansive judging its good frame, good training, and the fact it's a golden eagle.

Tea noticed how Sapphire is left all alone; she approached her carefully when Sapphire chuckled like she did in the afternoon, but friendlier. "Beak doesn't bite if you don't do something as extreme as pulling her feathers." As if to prove sapphire's statement the eagle nuzzled itself again tea's reaching hand. Tea try to find something to talk to this stranger, but she did dare say anything extreme "So it's a she and her name is beak, right?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Sapphire, and you are Tea if I'm not wrong."

Tea's jaw dropped, "How did you know my name?"

"I was at duelist kingdom when you people did, for my own purposes."

"But if you are such a good duelist, why didn't you enter? I'm sure Pegasus would know your name if you can duel so well that you won on the first turn with the duel against Yugi."

So she won on the first turn, Kaiba again noted to himself; this girl is definitely dangerous.

"I don't want either of the prizes, and I don't need them. Your friends did and earned them well on their own account."

"Ain't you hungry?"

"I ate before I arrived, not that I don't trust Kaibacorp, I just got too many enemies after me that I can't afford to let my guard down."

Enemies? Kaiba wandered how a girl that doesn't look much older than himself could get enemies, not even he have so many enemies that he can't trust the cooks to not put poison in the food.

"It can't be that bad, come on and have some dessert."

"Trust me Tea, I'm in more shit than you can imagine in your wildest dreams. Now please go back to your friends before any of them have a fit on me. No offence, but your friend Joey is going to put up a fight with me if I didn't let you go, and I'm seriously not in the mood of breaking his leg." Sapphire said it with a chuckle, like a punk, but not quite. There's also quite a bit of dignity within the voice, and eyes burning with unsaid fire of revenge.

She's right about the bit about the mutt. Kaiba thought, amused by the image of Joey hopping around, but again if she can do that, she's again more dangerous than I previously took her to be.

The eagle made a sound as Tea turned to go, not like the usual shriek of other eagles. More like a loyal pet that cried soft goodbyes out of good manners.

"Tea! What's kept you so long? Are you mad talking to that weirdo icy girl? I say again that she's definitely got some connections to Kai... cough, cough" Joey stopped when Kaiba gave him one of the murderously looks saying if-you-don't-behave-I'll- throw-you-overboard-and-personally.

"Joey! She isn't all that bad and she just seem to be in some trouble. You always criticize people. Do you ever praise another other than people among us?"

"Er, no."

* * *

The Duels are decided as Bakura V.S. Yami, Joey V.S. Nemo (Malik), Sapphire V.S. Malik (Really odion), Kaiba V.S. Ishizu.(For verity of reasons I will only put bits and pieces of the duels in, only the bits I changed from the T.V. Version. I don't like writing the whole thing up)

As Slifer blast Bakura down, everyone from Yugi's gang hurried to Ryou's side, but Sapphire just hinted them to step aside.

"Slifer, you know what I'm going to say."

Slifer nodded its great head and licked Ryou just slightly, and he immediately sat up alright. Slifer bowed again and Sapphire just returned a nod as Slifer disappeared. Everyone just stared at her, as she disappeared in to the shades and on to the platform for the next duel.

* * *

So how's this? Review please people, coz that's the only way to know if my story is good. Any sort of review but something that has nothing to do with this story is welcome!!! 


	3. This chapter have been extanded

Ice hell fire : No reviews... well I don't really care, it's my story and I'm writing it. This chapter have been extended a little.

* * *

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY THING THAT'S RELATED TO IT!

* * *

The Judge hesitated and announced the duel to begin.

"Odion, it's no good spoiling your master, admit it, you are not Malik."

"I am Malik and I'll prove it to you," He paused "At all costs."

* * *

(Again sorry for not giving details, can't write duels)

As Odion summons Mystical Beast of Serket against her Tyrant dragon and BEWG Sapphire remains unfazed. Odion comments his Beast to attack her Blue Eyes White Dragon after its being powered up by three rush recklessly, as the smoke faded away Odion was expecting that her life points were wiped out ( Each Rush Recklessly powers up a monster by 700 points. Added to the original attack of Mystical Beast of Serket is 4600 attack points, Sapphire had 1500 life points), but both dragons stood there unharmed. Everybody can't believe their eyes and eagerly listened to her explanation of the incident.

"Tyrant dragon's name is actually an altered version of Tesama Guardian of Blue Eyes White Dragon. When I have both dragons on the field; if my Blue Eyes White Dragon is attacked my Tyrant Dragon will block the attack with out harming itself, and my Blue Eyes White Dragon will add its attack to my Tyrant Dragon when it's attacked."

The real Malik contacted Odion and commended him to summon Ra before the effect of Rush Recklessly wears off and it's Sapphire's turn to finish him off. Even though Odion hesitated but he still obeyed.

"I'll prove to you that I'm Malik by summoning... Ra," Odion held out his fake Millennium Rod and summoned Ra by sacrificing Mystical Beast of Serket and half of his life points. But Sapphire just laughed quietly and cried out "To me, Millennium Rod". And the Millennium glowed under the true Malik's cloth and flew in to Sapphire's hand and she shattered the fake one with one blow.

As the fake Ra appeared everyone is just amused by this creature and forgot about the last scene. But Sapphire just waved at the creature "Be gone, shade of the true sun." As lightning start to appear a protective shield appeared around Sapphire, but before she had time to put one up around Odion he was struck by a colossal lightning. Odion was disqualified by using a fake card; Joey and Yugi rushed to his side.

"If you are not Malik, than who are you, and who is the real Malik?"

Sapphire chuckled and spoke as everyone turned their attention to her. "He's Odion, a servant and friend to the Malik that were. And as for Malik, he named himself Nemo, and he's losing control to his darker half- Marik right now."

A bone chilling laughter burst out "Well, well. Finally you, Odion, are no longer in my way and I can do as I wish. As for little Malik, he is spending his life in the shadow realm for the rest of the eternity. After I claimed the Millennium puzzle, Slifer from the pharaoh and the Obelisk from you Kaiba, nothing stands in my way. And I'll be interested to see why you," He smirked at Sapphire "Can make the gods bend to your orders."

Sapphire tossed the Millennium rod back impatiently, which surprised everyone "Before I can master this it's still yours, but that would not be long. And I doubt you will exist long enough to see why for both questions."

* * *

"So you are Malik, I'll make sure that I beat you up and good."

"His anger to be exact and the name's Marik, Mutt."

"That's enough crap, I'll make sure I beat you in nine turns."

() "My big brother is so cool, he even planed how to beat him."

"I wouldn't be positive if I were you."

Yugi and co. turned to her, and tea asked "Why can't serenity be?"

"In a game like this you can be confident, but not conceited. And I don't think he is being cautious at all, and he is very likely going to fall into Marik's trap without keeping his cool right now. That guy doesn't need Ra to beat him. I need to go; I can't help with the result of a shadow duel." She slipped away like a shadow, never existing nor existed. She know there's almost no chance Joey would even tie, on the way back she paused in front of Ishizh's room, then continued her way holding back the urge to speak to her. She sighed as she heard the unique explosion blast of Ra's attack, and then disappeared in to her room knowing Joey already lost.

* * *

Ishizu arrived on the last minute; unveiling herself.

"So it's you" Kaiba smirked "you make a mistake giving me obelisk, because I will possess all three Egyptian god cards and regain the title of 'king of the games'. Now let the duel begin!"

"Duel!"

Ishizu lost to Kaiba's BEWG, who used the clue from the Millennium Rod. Ishizu thanked Kaiba for giving her the hope she can held on to. In the main time within Sapphire's room...

"Still, I don't see why Ishizu shouldn't enter the finals." A faint figure questioned Sapphire with arm crossed, watching the projected image on the wall.

"I have my reasons, Seth." Sapphire responded carelessly "First, she isn't good enough. Second, she couldn't face her brother in a duel; thirdly, she'll go insane if she isn't given hope. And finally ... I wish to face Kaiba off in a duel and see why he lost to Yami; in my opinion Yami's strategy isn't let's say, practical."

"I see."

* * *

After the duel Ishizu went to Sapphire's room and knocked lightly.

Sapphire whispered "Seth."

The high priest nodded, and vanished without a trace.

"Come in, Ishizu."

"What's your relation to the Millennium rod?"

"Nothing much; please leave, because you wouldn't get an answer anyway. Yugi and co is waiting for you to explain something out there."

"Very well, but I got a feeling that I'm involve in whatever you are hiding."

"Not only you, everyone here is being pulled into this whirlpool."

Sapphire was answered by a soft click of the door signaling Ishizu has left, she snapped her fingers, and Seth reappeared.

"That was a close one."

"I agree, how much longer do you need to fulfill your vow?"

"Until the end of this tournament."

"I've waited for five thousand years; I can wait for another day or two."

"Goodnight, high priest."

"Goodnight, DestinySlayer."

* * *

"...and from that day on Malik vowed on revenging his father."

Tea sighed "It seems that we had some incorrect assumptions."

"Goodnight Ishizu, I think we should leave."

"Goodnight; Yami, please take my Millennium Necklace with you, I think you will find better use for it."

Yami silently took the delicate little object "Thank you Ishizu."

* * *

Review if you wish, I sound weird today I know, I'm in a bad mood. 


	4. old relations and old enemies

Ice Hell Fire: right, I'm not saying anything this time.

Disclaimer: go see chapter 1 or 3 and don't sue me! And I don't own crawling coz it's by linkin park! Okay?

* * *

"Kaiba, what's wrong with the aircraft?" Yugi asked as him and co. rushed in with Sapphire followed close behind.

"It seems that someone hacked into the system, which should have been impossible." He paused and grabbed Sapphire's wrist "What on earth you think you are doing? Get your hands off my system!" But sapphire just pulled her wrist free.

"I tell you what I'm doing, I trying to fix my own system. You got a problem with that?" Kaiba flinched at her tone; everyone was surprised by the harshness in her voice that didn't seem to be right for a girl they took as cold.

When Kaiba's two assistances try to take her away she just simply pushed in a measure that seems to be light and both of them fell over. "Stop that, can't you recognize me with the disguise?" And went on working on activating smart hack prove system.

The judge Roland came back from the daze first "Who the hell are you?" Kaiba stared at his employee; Roland NEVER swore in front of him, he is definitely being fired after they get back.

Sapphire sighed and her whole body turned into some sort of energy like blue color and seems to be... melting and reforming?

When she finally turned back to normal the Sapphire they thought they knew for a day was gone, and in her place stood a girl with cerulean translucent hair reaching only half way past her neck, her eyes are white gold like silver with a bit of blue tint. A scar across her right eye, dressed like a punk, and more scars on her bare and slightly muscular arms (a bit like Amazon swords women's arms). And both the assistances cried out "Your majesty!" and bowed. Everyone else turned their attention to Sapphire, for her to explain something; but she just ignored them.

"No time for formality right now," She didn't even turn her head. "James, active reset right now. Roland, prepare emergence landing, we might have to see...Noah."

Kaiba recovered first "Who gives you permission to boss my employees around?"

"As long as she's here, all of us working for Kaiba corp. between years 1994 to 1997 should obey. Who do you think she is? She is our ex-CEO! Gozaburo did nothing but register Kaiba Corp.! She own Kaiba Corp in every single way, who give you permission to order us around?"

"James, watch your mouth."

"But..."

Sapphire slammed a fist in to the wall and made a dent the same size right there as a giant screen dropped down, everyone paled.

"Well isn't that little Sapphire, you think you won't have to deal with me every again, but very unfortunate for you, you can't avoid me." The face of a boy with blue-greenish hair around 12 appeared on the big screen.

Sapphire's face was terrifying to every one in the room, if you think Kaiba's expression at Duelist kingdom was scary, you would scream at her expression. It says one word: Murder. You can even feel her hate radiating around the room, it's a hate beyond words. Purely loathe towards something that she held hatred all her life. She has her fists clutched, biting her bottom lip so hard that it start to bleed, matching the blood trailing down her fingers. Everyone in the room start to back off seeing her eyes starts to be tinted with bits off red, which disappeared in an instant and replaced with hate.

"Noah, you know little how you and your father ruined my life."

"Still have the temper hmm? That's one thing got yourself the beatings, not my fault."

"Not that, don't you think you'll get away from your crimes. I know you did it, I know you took part of it. And I will avenge him, and vengeance is sweet."

"Vengeance is sweet indeed, and I will avenge my father, see you soon, and I hope you die in vain and pain." The boy known as Noah let out a laughter that's close to Pegasus but more insaneness contained. Then the screen just blacked out and went back up into the ceiling,

* * *

Tea put her hand and her hip, "What did the boy ever do to you?"

Sapphire looked like a blood-thirsty beast "Tea, it's better if you don't know; you wouldn't believe it any way. And James, please give me the guitar."

James passed her the guitar and quivering hands, she snatch it with her bloody hands and start to sing, even if her voice is calm now, her eyes are still bloodshot as she screamed the song out.

(Listen to crawling by linkin park right now is recommended, but if you don't like it, skip this part)

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,  
Consuming, confusing,  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling,  
I can't seem, to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
[without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
There's just too much pressure to take]  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
[without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take]  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure... Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real 

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

(there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming,) confusing what is real  
(this lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling,) confusing what is real 

She put the blood stain guitar on to a seat and turned to go.

Mokuba asked with shivering voice "Um, your hands..."

Sapphire looked at her hand, and snorted. A pair of BEWD wings sprout out of her back, her hands become claws of a BEWD, and a tail now wrapping her own waist. And all the blood disappeared, she saw the surprised looks in the eyes of the duelists "What are you staring at? It's just basic to semi transform in to your familiar in MAGE."

"But that's impossible, the art of star magic dyed out along time again." Ishizu couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

Sapphire snorted again "Not among Duel Monsters, and it is MAGE, not magic."

"What's the difference?" Tea asked cautiously, not wanting to annoy someone that seems VERY dangerous.

"MAGE is abbreviation for Mystical energy, something that is proven by scientific evidence. And magic is non-existing nonsense. You are right tea, I am dangerous. No, I can't read minds, but you are just obvious. "

Ishizu blocked her path "Tell me where you learned this lost art, it's important to the grave keepers."

Sapphire just motioned her eagle to leave her shoulder, which morphed the same way as she did-in to a BEWD. "From beak, you never bothered asking your KAs did you?" Then she motioned the Dragon to follow "Come on beak, let's show that little brat what we are made out off." Sapphire grabbed a trench coat on the way out, one with around a dozen daggers and guns in its belts and pockets. Everyone tried to keep their distance from her, anyone sane would do the same.

* * *

Ice Hell Fire: I just decided the last version was lame, so I changed it


	5. Virtual snare

Ice hell fire: No reviews, no suggestions (sulk), but it's my story and I'm writing it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the cards or the character and events in yugioh! All I own is this story and the accessibility to the internet

* * *

Yugi and co. rushed to the exit with the Kaiba brothers following close behind as the Aircraft landed.  
  
"Stay, I'll sort it out with Noah alone."  
  
"Oh, no. Your little companions are coming. Or..."  
  
"You will fire using MY system."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Yugi and co. realized that Sapphire have dug her claw nails deep in to her palm, leaving a thin trail of blood behind as she walked. They were almost afraid to follow her, even her familiar beak the BEWD looked nervous but the guns aiming behind them left them with no choice.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Mokuba exclaimed  
  
In front of them stood the previous directors of Kaiba Corp. ; the big five--- Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nizbitt, Leichter.  
  
"Quite possible, Noah has offered us a virtual world to stay in. But we have stayed here for too long that we have lost our body, which mean we will have to get a few new ones; and we'll duel for them. And see who's here, perfect; Kaiba Corp's previous directors, current and past CEO. Feel our wrath! And we shall start with you, Ms, Sennen."  
  
A hole appeared under Sapphire's feet, before Yugi and co. could react she ducked a wave of bullet shot towards her, and then avoided another opening appeared out of nowhere. The big five scowled and turned the floor in to great whirlpool and sucked everyone in.

* * *

"Where are we?" Tea asked as everybody picked themselves off the ground."A simple pre-stage before we are sent into the world Noah prepared for us."

"Sapphire, you know something?" Tea hesitated and continued slowly "You always seem to know everything going on here while we don't have a clue of what's going on. Can we have some explanation? Like where those wings came from, and how did you know about this virtual world, or why are you the ex-CEO of Kaiba corp.??"  
  
"Tea, we haven't got time for them, would you just be quite like serenity? I think there's something over there, let's check it out."

* * *

In the clearing stood a duel monster and... Kaiba???!!!  
  
Noah's voice spoke from nowhere "In this world we use a system with chief card; you chose a monster as your duel master which stays off the field. In this case the virtual Kaiba chooses the lord of dragons, and this particular monster Shield Guardian is something I created for this duel (I can't remember the name so I just pick one at random) is the chief card itself. The virtual Kaiba put his lord of dragons on to the field and equipped it with two flute of summoning dragons to summon three BWEDs and fused them together, and to the effect of certain card here he may attack immediately."  
  
Everyone watched as the BWUD attacked its opponent, but it was reflect back and though virtual Kaiba's life points haven't been wiped out he was shattered just like all the cards do when they are destroyed; and Noah carried on explaining.  
  
"As you see, as soon as the chief card is destroyed the player loses, even though if the life points were not wiped out. Due to Shield Guardian's effects the attack was reflected, and destroyed the lord of dragons which resulted in the Virtual Kaiba's defeat. The other new way to lose is if you were attacked too many times and the pain is too great to bear you lose. And if you do, you are stuck in this virtual world forever."  
  
Suddenly the world around them disappeared and they were separated into separate areas in a world that's totally under a boy's control, a world of chaos.

* * *

With the Kaiba brothers...  
  
Mokuba woke first and rushed to his brother's side, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Seto, are you all right?"  
  
"I am, are you?"  
  
"Yeah, should we go and looking for the others?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
In Kaiba's thoughts 'Who is that girl? She refuses to say anything important, though I don't think she is involved with that Noah. She is dangerous in all measures, but I don't think some answers will hurt. I think she knows everything that's going on here, including how to get out of here. I need to find her before anyone else does. '

* * *

In another area, four people landed in a pile in a room in a random building somewhere...  
  
"You two get the hell off me!"  
  
"Umm, Mai? Can you get off me? You know three people tend to be quite heavy."  
  
Duke got off from the top of the pile, then Tristan and Mai; Serenity was offered three hands, she sweat dropped and took Mai's hand up.  
  
"Should we go look for the others?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
After 15 minutes of separate searching...  
  
"Duke, Tristan, did you two see Mai?"  
  
"I thought she was with you."  
  
"No, she disappeared five minutes ago. Let's stick together for now, this building is bit spooky."  
  
Tristan and Duke (-)

* * *

In a deserted town of mud houses...  
  
('...' represent thoughts)  
  
'Where am I? This place looks like Egypt, but not quite. Everything is so realistic, is this really a virtual world? Even the water in the river has a taste, the ground is solid, and I can feel pain when I tripped over. I must find the others, I must. '  
  
Tea turned to the sound of foot steps, she turned expecting a person. But only to find herself being chased down by a clan of Hitome - Giants.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a forest...  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"I think there's someone over there."  
  
In the clearing, a deep sea warrior hovers over the body of water."Well met, Yugi Motou, we should duel for your body and freedom. I am Gansley, the big one. My chief card is myself, the deep sea warrior. Please choose your cards by touching them." A slid of cards appeared, and Yugi starts to choose cards from his deck and some other cards he knew and in the mean while at somewhere unknown...

* * *

"Camera was removed, pinpointing system recovered, but security password was rejected...I need time, that means I need Kaiba brother's help. And it looks like they are near. " The figure took flight with her BEWD, knowing her presence is safe from Noah.

* * *

With Noah... "Where is she? I shouldn't have brought her in; I should've killed her on the spot. It's her system after all, but she isn't as cleaver as some thought her to be, she will leave traces of her presence and then I will obliterate her mind...

* * *

Ice Hell fire: Since I don't live in an English speaking country I haven't got access to English version of Yu-gi-oh so please don't blame me for forgetting some card names. Review pleaseeee, coz I really don't know why my story sucks so badly 


	6. Lost within a world that never was

Ice hell fire: Someone said that Sapphire knows too much, but won't she know if she lived in Kaiba Maison for a whole three years? And chap 4 is changed  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Yu- Gi- Oh! If I do I won't be here writing, since I prefer to watch Yu- Gi- Oh the movie! Sniff, they don't have english version, those cinemas here are just won't have it in english

* * *

"Seto, what is that dust cloud heading towards us?"  
  
"I don't know, Mokuba."  
  
A swarm of Man-eater bugs marched with incredible speed towards the siblings; Mokuba panicked, the siblings was about to be hit, chewed and devoured in a second and a pair of hands pulled them into the nearby bushes, covering their mouth.  
  
"Ummm!!!"  
  
"Quiet, or do you want the Man-eater bugs to come back?"  
  
"Sapphire! How come you are here? How did you find us?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, follow me quietly, we are within Noah's seeing range right now. We need to get out of his sight." She motioned the siblings to follow her down a trap door in a place that seem to be a labyrinth, after a left turn, two right turns and half an hour of walking they arrived at a room that seems to be a bureau at first, but with sofas, a kitchen, a few beds, a TV and quite a few computers. She popped herself down in one of the chairs and motioned them to sit down on the sofa on her opposite.  
  
"We are out of Noah's power range right now, what did you want ask Mokuba?"  
  
Kaiba spoke first "I want to know why we are here, how did you find us, how were you associated to Noah, who or what are you, where are we and how to get out of this place."  
  
Sapphire chewed her bottom lip lightly "I see, but I can only answer some of them. First of all we are in a virtual world designed by myself 11years ago so I can't remember the exact structure since it was later taken and used by Gozaburo. This world has been altered beyond my assumption, but the pinpointing system and a couple of others are still under my command so finding you two was easy. You are here because of two reasons, first of all I need everyone out of here ASAP, and secondly in order to not to be deleted by Noah I need half of the controls back in my grasp, since it's impossible to regain the full control and we haven't got time. I need your help to put Noah as an equal of ours rather than as high as a god to this world. Who I am I cannot tell you, and I don't know how to get out until I resumed some control over this situation. As for how am I associated to Noah, he is mine and you two's stepbrother, and one of my oldest and worst enemy."

"Wait a minute" Mokuba frowned "How can he be your and our step brother when we don't even know you? And if out of some reason he is, why should he hate us?"  
  
"I'll make it simple: I was born orphan and being adapted/owned to a woman who later married Gozaburo and bore him his second child. That's Noah, when she died I went back to America, and Gozaburo's elder son followed. He decide to abnegate his father and become my sibling since he couldn't stand Gozaburo, it's a wonder anyone could. Noah was glad, he plotted on getting rid of him for years; since Dom was the favorite child and would directly inherit Kaiba Corp. after Gozaburo died. After Noah died of an accident Gozaburo went to Dom and requested him to go back, he refused and was murdered. He adapted you two later making both of you Noah's stepbrother, Noah hate me because and actually scared Gozaburo to death by giving him a heart attack announcing that Kaiba Corp. bankrupted. He hate you two because you have Kaiba Corp. when he THINKS that it should belong to him."  
  
"How can Noah be here if he's died?"  
  
"That's exactly why I am worried. I haven't been so clueless for years."

* * *

By Yugi and Yami…  
  
Gansley backed off "No, this is impossible!" He disappeared after Gaia the fierce Knight wiped out his life points. Yugi was transported into another part of the Virtual World. Where he walks in an ice tunnel that seems endless, he had to warps his arms around himself to keep warm and walked on what seems to be an eternity until a flood of hinotama souls burst in melting everything in sight and a flood swiped Yugi away as if he is just a twig in a storm.

* * *

By Tea…  
  
After she was chased to what seem to an end of the plains she slid down a snow slope on a slid that just happen to be there, while the Hitome giants sank in to the snow. Later she was challenged by big two and the duel ended like this.  
  
"Now I summon dark magician; dark magician and dark magician girl wipe out his life points!" Crump vanished like Gansley did, that was when she heard a scream.  
  
"Tea!"  
  
"Yugi!" But before she could turn her head she was swiped away with Yugi by the flood, and Water Elements that followed the flood singing their songs, laughing at their weakness.

* * *

By Mai…  
  
She wandered in to a room with a Judgeman sitting where he should.

"Welcome dear Mai, I'm Johnson of big five, the big three. Shall we duel?"  
  
"I don't bother dueling something so hideous, but for the other's sake I will."  
  
"Duel!"

* * *

By Serenity, Duke and Tristan…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH…"  
  
"Tristan how can you be so stupid to step on that trap hole?"  
  
"It's your fault dice boy, you pushed me!"  
  
"Ummm, can anyone help me down?" Serenity was hanging on the ceiling with one hand. Both Tristan and Duke rushed to catch her and banged their head together the moment she fell, right on top of them.  
  
"Sorry guys." Both Tristan and Duke again moved the same way and each took one of her hands with both of theirs, and then glared at each other; again Serenity sweat dropped.  
  
"Ummm, can we get going? I'd like to find Mai."  
  
Inside she thinks 'I mean it's not like they are evil or something but the way they are after me are…scary. I would feel much safer if Joey's here, sniff'  
  
"Well, well , well. See who's here."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Tristan screamed "A big fat speaking robot!"  
  
A cross sign showed on side of the Robotic Knight's Forehead   
  
"First of all I am not fat. I am Nizbitt of Big five, the big four. And it is Robotic Knight at your service; I shall duel for all three of your bodies at once."  
  
"But I can't duel…"  
  
"No matter if you like it or not, young lady, you must. And the less you can duel, the better for me."  
  
Tristan and duke "Grrrr…."  
  
"Let the duel begin."

* * *

Somewhere in the control room… "

Interesting, big one and two down, three more to go. And that girl has already exposed her location partly, she can't be further than 10 kilometers from the spot I commended the Man-eater Bugs to attack. Even if I lost a third of my control already there is still a fat chance for me. Girl, you are playing with fire."

* * *

In Sapphire's mind "Think you got me hmm? No way, this place is out of the world you altered, you are only seeing an illusion of what's happening. I'll delete you for all the things you put me through just to get Kaiba Corp. as your property, and I'll avenge Dom…No matter what."

* * *

Ice hell fire: Dozing off, zzzzz, reeeeview 


	7. Beginning of the past

Ice hell fire: I know this update is a bit slow, but there are no reviews to give me a power up in the first place. Just remember that I can never update in the weekends since my parents are at home. And a big thanks to who ever is reading this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and all the things related to it except this story, and I don't own headstrong by trapt

* * *

"We've got five more minutes of waiting, and then it is over."

"Actually no," A voice spoke from the corner "we are surrounded."

* * *

Sapphire pointed to her computer screen "Noah have broke in to my system the same time we broke in to his, he's sending more Man eating treasure Chests than what I can handle. Go, there's an exit above that ceiling tile in the corner."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry; I'm just going to meet an old rival."

"But..."

"GO! I can buy you some time, and I can guarantee there's going be nothing negative happening to me." Sapphire just grabbed Mokuba and lifted him in to the hollow tunnel hidden above. Kaiba followed Mokuba close behind; Sapphire carefully put the tile back and sealed it. She turned and erased what ever trace the Kaiba Brothers left behind.

"Maybe a little song before Noah arrives?" Sapphire Mused to herself. She likes to sing, especially male songs. She's perfectly straight, but since none of the women in her life had treated her right, she sometimes considers herself more of a boy than a girl. She is trying to accept other women as friends lately, but it didn't work out too well. She loath most of the other women as much as she hate seeing babies; she cannot have anything weak and fragile around without feeling like destroying what ever it is. "Wake up by lost prophets will do perfectly." (Listen to the song while reading the lyric is recommended; if you don't like the song just skip those lines)

Wake up

So are we lost or do we know  
Which direction we should go  
Sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way  
  
Cuz every day we're getting older  
And every day we all get colder  
We're sick of waiting for our answers  
  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for ourselves  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move  
  
Are we meant to take the pain  
Should we sit around and wait  
All we need is to say all the words that  
I never liked, you like to make us hate (???)  
  
Cuz every day we're getting older  
And every day we all get colder  
We're sick of waiting for our answers  
  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for ourselves  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move  
  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
it's time to make a move  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
And we will never lose  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
it's time to make a... move!  
  
It's not enough  
To let it?  
Where'd it go?  
It's all wrong  
  
So sick of waiting for our answers...  
  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for ourselves  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for ourselves  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move (move, move, move, move).

She put down the guitar and faced a certain blue-greenish haired boy. "I see we meet again, Noah."

* * *

"Seto, do you really think it's a good idea leaving her behind?"

"She's dangerous; dangerous enough to know what she's doing at that."

"..."

"Do you think she was telling the truth, Mokuba?"

"Don't you know?"

"Some people say the young children can see the lies better."

"I don't know, she isn't saying much that matters a lot. She isn't lying, but maybe not saying the whole truth."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she is hiding something important, but something we can do nothing about. But what ever it is won't hurt anyone in anyway but herself."

"How you know?"

"She didn't really say much of a detail when she talked about her experience at Kaiba Mansion, and I have a feeling it's not pleasant. I think it's nothing embarrassing or shameful, just some kind of pain that wouldn't go away."

They exit the tunnel to see a tri-horned dragon greeting them.

"Long not see, master."

* * *

Mai shattered Johnson after a long and hard fought duel; she wiped the sweat away from her forehead, sticking her tongue out like a naive child. She exited the room, "Now which direction should I go?"

* * *

With both Duke and Tristan gone Serenity was exposed to an attack, she managed a fusion and saved herself from the same fate. Though the duel was over and Nizbitt was gone; both Duke and Tristan's body was not returned. Serenity broke down and cried herself to sleep in the empty storeroom with nothing but the echoes of her faint sobs.

* * *

Tea and Yugi managed to climb up an extremely young and fragile tree; they were both shivering with cold.

"Whhaaattt sshhoouulld wwee dooo?" (Note: this sp is on purpose, because she is shivering. And below is also wrote on purpose)

"No, no idea, maybe a, a card"

"Good, good idea. I, I summon Fire Sorceress." But as she try to put the card on to her duel disk Yugi spoke again.

"Tee, tea?"

"Ye, yes yugi?"

"The, the Hinotama souls..."

"An, and?"

"They, they just set fire to our tree."

Tea looked down; the fire was just put out by a wave. But the damage was done and the tree fell. They screamed as they were swiped away again by the flood, holding a useless piece of wood.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sapphire fell once again to the force of the wiping of a giant red sea snake's tail; whom was powered up to 4000 Attack. She was swiped in to a corner; crunched in to a ball, wiping the blood trailing down the corner of her mouth.

"How does that feel? Hhhmm? Not so tough anymore, er?"

"You forgot something."

"Yeah, what a good lie."

"The defense of your giant red sea snake, is still low." She murmured beneath her breath. She gasped for some air and grabbed her eagle who's whimpering in a cage, ready to escape.

"White lighting!" She screamed and blasted a giant read sea snake in to pieces in its defense form. As a tiny hurricane and some smoke disappeared she was gone as well, Noah removed his arms from his eyes that he used as protection and cursed.

"She destroyed everything that could be proven useful to me, cleaver, but not enough."

* * *

Sapphire reappeared on to a soft field of emerald grass, freeing Beak on the last minute of before she fell unconscious, unaware of three of pair of eyes watching them; two pairs worrying, a pair curious and uncaring.

* * *

Ice Hell fire : Review, coz I didn't get any again, sighhhhhh


	8. Explaination disrupted

Ice hell fire: Here's another chap, enjoy!

Disclaimer: read chap one to find out

* * *

"I'm not your master." Kaiba frowned at the great beast standing before him.

The great beast tilted its huge head and examined him thoroughly, sniffed him and finally said "Indeed you are not, my apology. But you resemble him in many ways. My name is Troce, good to meet you dragon lord. May I ask why did mistress send you here?"

" 'Good to meet you'? Don't they say nice to meet you?" Mokuba stared at the tri-horned dragon in front of him curiously. "And why are you calling my brother a dragon lord? Isn't that card called Lord of dragons? And who is your mistress? Do you mean a female master or some other way?"

"They do say nice to meet you, but dragons don't if they don't want to. We use good to meet you when we think it's a good thing, and nice to meet you when we meet some one who isn't a dragon lord but we think that particular person is nice; just ignore it, it's kind of confusing. I do mean a female master, that's Sapphire and I do believe you have already met her. Lord of dragons is a duel monster; dragon lord is a person who decides that they like dragons over all others. Our system might take up to a few months to accept but in our terms it's much easier. "

"It seems more confusing to me." Mokuba grunted

"It isn't little one. For example, good to meet you could mean that I am glad you are here to help out, or I think you should be an interesting person to make friends with. Nice to meet you means nothing but that you are acceptable, you MIGHT, just MIGHT be an interesting person. "

"You mean good to see you."

"Not quite. Now tell me why you are here."

* * *

A monster… as black as night, as gruesome as a zombie, as much a horror as your greatest nightmare. Her friends fell, one by one…. Serenity screamed.

Serenity felt someone shaking her and open her eyes, she saw Mai hovering above her, worried.

"Mai…. Tristan and Duke… it's all my fault!" Serenity broke down one again and clutch on to Mai. Mai hugged her lightly.

"There there, now tell me what happened."

* * *

"…we just followed the tunnel and ended up here." With that Mokuba finished the story about meeting Sapphire in battle city, the duels and so on.

"So you have no idea who she is, or what MAGE is."

"Exactly."

"I see, but this is a long story, that needed to be told by her and her alone. I have no right to tell you her history"

"But time is exactly what we are running out of." Kaiba suddenly spoke up.

"Don't worry, you see when you feel time is short, is actually when your brain works slower, and when you do monotonous work and you don't have much to think about your brain speeds up and time seems to be longer. And here we are programmed to think about a million times faster than outside but we seem to be normal to ourselves."

"In Japanese please." Mokuba obviously doesn't have a clue what the dragon is talking about.

"In plain that means when your brain works fast, the work that originally takes you for example one hour could now only take you half an hour. If your pace is faster the times seems to be slower. Like running along a river at the same speed of a toy boat on the water it doesn't seem to move much. If your brain works slowly and you use the time that another person uses to talk two sentence to talk one you think that they seem to be talking a lot faster than you. In here what seems to be a minute of talking is actually done in about millisecond. It's the same thing with a turtle: It acts slowly and thinks slowly so the world should seem a lot faster to the turtle than us, which means a 200 years old turtle, could think its life is as short as 75 years of human life. An ant could move quickly and think quickly, so even if its life is short it might feel that its life is as long as ours. "

"I THINK I get it. That means when I'm having fun my brain actually work slower than usual so it seems short, and when I am doing my homework time seems to be dragging on forever because I am actually thinking faster than usual."

"Not exactly but that's half the idea, Sapphire could explain it better..." The dragon stopped its speech as it sees a figure fell on to the ground not far away.

* * *

"So big four Nizbitt took their body." Mai seems to go into a trace until her heard the sound of water rushing towards them, along with a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Yugi!" "Tea!" Both Serenity and Mai cried out in surprise as the flood of water bought Yugi and tea in to the barn and all four of them floated up. They quickly swam on to a stand where the water cannot reach them and start to dry themselves with Tea's fire sorceress card.

"What happened to you two?" Mai asked.

"I'll tell you later, I'm freezing." Yugi tried his best to suppress his teeth from banning his proper speech and manage to succeed. He is wet all over like a cat that cannot swim.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Mokuba asked with concern.

"She should in a while, she didn't lose blood, and her ribs aren't broken. Just a few light bruises to be seen; I think some food and some time would do."

Sapphire opened her eyes and sees Mokuba, Troce the tri-horned dragon and her own familiar Beak hovering above her. Not far away Kaiba stood leaning on a wall, unconcerned of whatever happening in the room. She reached up and stroked the nose of the dragon, who purred in a way. Beak is obviously alright, she noted to herself. She leaned on the stomach on the dragon, regained her breath and steadied herself. Reaching into her pocket and drew out a quite ordinary flask containing some quite unusually looking blue liquid and took a sip, immediately all sign of injury was gone. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was immediately interrupted by a giant tentacle which pushed its way through the earth below them. Sapphire jumped right out of the way and throw both Kaiba and Mokuba onto Troce's back, mounting Beak herself and dived into the first hole the tentacle made and dived down as the tentacle burst through the spot she was standing on. The tri-horned dragon followed, ignoring the protesting Kaiba.

Beak turned sharp left right in to the barn Yugi and co. is warming up and flew into them, knocked them right back into the water. Sapphire sighed, throwing out another blue-eyes white dragon, who is less than happy when ordered to grab the four of them. The dragon ran right through the other wall of the barn, also ignoring the horrified screams of its passengers. But no sooner they were cornered back into virtual Domino City. Sapphire gestured beak to stop, and stared up at the floating face up in the sky in disbelieve.

"Gozaburo."

The middle aged purple faced man turn and laughed and menacing laugh. Noah caught up with them at the back; they have no where to run, to go and less to escape this virtual nightmare.

* * *

Ice Hell Fire: If any one read this chap tell me, and I'll post another one. 


	9. Escape Vitual Nightmare

Ice Hell Fire: If any one read this chap tell me, and I'll post another one.

* * *

All around them where monsters summoned by Gozaburo and Noah, those monsters, male and female, sung the same song of destruction and end, this all mean one thing: they are doomed.

The monsters bind them in the air with some sort of invisible force, and began charging for the ultimate attack by absorbing energy from the world around them, the sky began to darken and the City melted to a dark, flowing substance which the monsters took into their bodies. They shout their eyes and wait for their end to come

It never came.

Before the attack was launched a cluster of small but powerful energy balls hit the steeds of Noah and Gozaburo and the monsters, the instant anything that was hit slowly dissolved by balls of blue, glowing energy, their binds gone and than they turned and saw the horrified looks of Noah and Gozaburo, knowing something completely unplanned was happening.

The Virtual world dissolved around them and reappeared as a cool, green meadow with a couple of trees here and there. A boy with dirty blond hair in his late teens hopped off a massive dragon a couple of hundreds of meters away from them. Yugi, Mai, Serenity and Tea prepared to fight and drew out their duel disks. Kaiba did nothing for he knew what ever he did would be useless to a person that could completely twist the virtual world. As for Sapphire, Noah, and Gozaburo, they stared in disbelieve and astonishment, all for different reasons.

Sapphire only hesitated for one single moment before throwing herselves around the elder boy's neck. Gozaburo snarled angrily, while Yugi and co. exchanged glances and put down their duel disks. Noah looked down at his feet, fists clenched and bit his lip till it bleed. He turned around and throws Gozaburo a dirty and disgusted look.

When Sapphire finally let go of the boy he ruffled her hair and grinned profoundly. "It's nice to have you back."

"Same here." Replied Sapphire.

"Ready to go? The system is going to crushed in 10 minutes."

As three of them motioned Yugi and co. to follow, a voice cried out.

"But what of Tristan and Duke?"

The elder boy pointed to the two kicking and struggling matchstick figures hanging from the claw of the gigantic dragon--it was Tristan and Duke.

* * *

As soon the Glass cover removed themselves from above them, they opened their eyes and start to dash towards the Aircraft. The elder boy hesitated and tore a hard disk out of the machine.

The little wait meant he have to catch up the flying aircraft, but it was no big deal to him, he spurted dragon wings just like Sapphire did and landed inside with perfectly timing with a somersault as the door snapped shut behind him. Now he seems to have a more yellowish tint to his skin than inside the virtual system.

"What can I offer you, big brother?"

The boy smiled, completely overlooked the surprised looks of the rest of them. "A meal would be great; I haven't eaten a thing for 5 whole years."

"And a meal it is."

* * *

After a while a dreamy aroma started to spread from the kitchen; and Tristan's stomach growled loudly. He tried to suppress the embarrassment.

"Er…"

But he shouldn't have bothered, because Duke's stomach growled immediately after, then Yugi, then Mokuba and Mai. Sapphire reappeared from the kitchen with a trolley stacked full of food: Sushis, grilled turkey, trout soup and 3 kind of pie and cake to choose for dessert. What more surprising than the aroma is her smile; so gentle and pleasant, not what you would ever expect from a girl like her.

She laughed and pushed a share of food each in front of everyone by the table, for 10 minutes or so all they cared was to gobble down as much food as possible, including Kaiba, but in a nicer manner. Then Tristan raised his head and tried to speak some thing to the elderly boy through the lump of turkey in his mouth.

"Ho cune zit ou ait kiting nuch?"

"Excuse me?"

Tristan pushed the lump of food down his throat and tried again.

" How come you ain't eating much? This is the best stuff I EVER, EVER ate. Now everything else tastes like junk, this is heaven!"

"Used to it I guess," He turned to Sapphire and winked "I'll try to enjoy it a bit more next time."

Everyone at the table stopped eating.

"Used to it?" Duke cried out in disbelieve.

Yugi paused and turned to them "Are you sure two of you are siblings? You two don't look a single bit a like."

The elder boy again smiled his tender smile "Kind of yes and no, if you have half an hour we'll make a body for Noah first, this story need to be told by three us to fill in the gaps here and there." He peeked out of the window; the duel tower is just beneath them "There's a place under all that rubble which is kind of comfortable, come on." He motioned for them to follow out of the now landed Aircraft's door, the rest of following close behind. (Kaiba is too curious about what's happening he could care less)

* * *

This is a short chap I know, explanation coming next chapter for sure. 


End file.
